1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated inductor element including a plurality of laminated sheets including a magnetic material and including coil patterns, and to a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a laminated element having a plurality of laminated sheets has been known. The laminated element has an issue of warpage caused in the entire element by firing, due to the difference in thermal shrinkage rate among layers.
In view of this, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-235374, for example, describes a laminated element having different types of materials alternately laminated to improve the flatness.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-152489 indicates that a substantially thin low dielectric layer (glass) is disposed on an outermost layer on the mounting surface side to prevent the warpage.
In a laminated inductor element having a magnetic material formed with coil patterns and laminated, however, different types of materials (magnetic layers and non-magnetic layers, for example) are not allowed to be alternately laminated. Further, if a thin layer made of a material different from the material of the magnetic layers is disposed on an outermost layer, a metal component forming the coil patterns may be diffused into the magnetic material at an end surface of the laminated inductor element and cause an unintended short circuit with a mounting substrate.